Esquizofrenia
by laakatoo
Summary: "La esquizofrenia es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico que se utiliza para personas con un grupo detrastornos mentales crónicos y graves, caracterizado a menudo por conductas que resultan anómalas para la comunidad, falta de percepción de la realidad, alteraciones en la percepción o en la expresión de la alteración de la realidad." LawSan. Shanks x Buggy, BartoCaven y MiZo
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA PARTE

5 AÑOS ANTES

Trafalgar Law: Estudiante de medicina, 21 años. Practicante en la clínica más lujosa de Tokio. Planea especializarse en neurología.

Kuroashi no Sanji: Escolar, 17 años. Sufre de alucinaciones frecuentemente. Su padre adoptivo, Zeff, se ha encargado de darle todo lo necesario para su bienestar. Lucha fervientemente para lograr ser una persona "normal" en un futuro próximo.

-

La esquizofrenia es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico que se utiliza para personas con un grupo detrastornos mentales crónicos y graves, caracterizado a menudo por conductas que resultan anómalas para la comunidad, falta de percepción de la realidad, alteraciones en la percepción o en la expresión de la alteración de la realidad.

-

 _— ¿Por qué diablos debo encargarme de él? —_ Cuestionaba aquel practicante, siguiendo al sujeto con bata blanca que se encontraba delante suyo. No podía creerlo, tenía una orden estricta por parte de la universidad de obedecer todo aquello que el médico a cargo le dijera, incluso si lo mandaba de enfermero cuando lo que debía hacer era observarlo ¡Ja! podía joderse, él no haría de niñera, el padre de aquel mocoso tenía el dinero suficiente como para contratarle una, o tal vez podría pagar a un manicomio, así no le joderían a él.

 _— El padre adoptivo de aquel chico es un importante hombre, no queremos que esta clínica de renombre se vea envuelta en escándalos de ningún tipo. Es una orden Trafalgar, no querrás reprobar por no obedecer a tu médico a cargo, además, se supone que debieras manejar bastante bien el tratamiento de esa enfermedad. —_ Rayleigh desapareció por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al área de operaciones. No sacaría nada más que una amonestación si es que le seguía discutiendo.

Desordenó su cabello, negro como la noche, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la sala de espera, en donde aquel muchacho rubio lo esperaba junto a una maleta. Su padre viajaría por un mes y debía mantenerlo al cuidado de especialistas, poseía el dinero suficiente como para mantenerlo alojado en una clínica lujosa por todo aquel tiempo.

Observaba su reflejo frente a los limpios vidrios del ascensor, sus ojeras estaban marcadas, aseguraría que estas se volverían mucho más notorias en todo aquel tiempo. Su primera práctica seria un fiasco, el personal estaba ocupado en sus respectivas tareas, él, siendo un recién llegado, se encargaría de cuidar a un mocoso loco del que nadie quería hacerse cargo, pero cuyo padre les daría una fortuna por mantenerlo sano y salvo por todo ese tiempo, además, lo vigilarían ante cualquier crisis que el muchacho tuviera, más bien ÉL se haría cargo del niñato mimado en todo ese tiempo, pero no se la dejaría fácil.

-

Sus pies golpeaban el piso al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba, con ambos audífonos en sus oídos y el ceño fruncido esperaba a aquel idiota que se haría cargo de "cuidarlo", aunque no lo necesitaba". Él era completamente independiente, pero aunque quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sabía que el viejo de mierda se reiría en su cara si lo escuchaba.

Todo había empezado el día en que Patty lo siguió ¡Él no lo sabía! estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una canción lo suficientemente elevada como para distraerlo, sabía que todos los clientes del Baratie hablaban de él, aunque sonara ególatra, no mentía. Ellos lo miraban siempre, aunque se mantuviera sentado en las escaleras de caracol sin hacer nada. Podía escuchar los susurros con cada paso que daba entre las mesas, el viejo le daba un porcentaje de las propinas si es que ayudaba a los camareros, dinero que necesitaba si es que quería ir al baile de fin de año con su amada Nami-swan.

Un tipo con cabello rosado, llamado Fullbody, habitual cliente del restaurante, lo llamó como de costumbre, el muy idiota comenzó a gritar del pésimo servicio que él le daba. De seguro se había molestado porque su novia de turno lo miraba siempre que pasaba junto a la mesa, así como las chicas que traía con anterioridad. Aunque tal vez la chica planeaba celar tanto al pelirosado para perjudicarlo, puesto que halagó mucho más a la peliceleste que siempre se sentaba en la mesa tres.

La cosa es que, en menos de dos minutos tenía al musculoso sujetado por la camisa, los pies de este no eran capaces de tocar el suelo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todo aquello que no debía suceder ocurrió. Prontamente las quejas de Patty sonaban tan fuerte como sus gordos pies aplastando la madera del piso. El cocinerucho lo golpeo y se lo lleva su templo culinario personal, en donde los cocineros lo interrogaron, sin embargo, él no dijo nada.

Debido a sus constantes peleas Carne prácticamente obligó al viejo a que hablaran, creía que su comportamiento se debía a la falta de atención del hombre con bigote, pero estaba más ocupado manteniendo una discusión interna como pata escuchar sus palabras y él se dio cuenta de aquello.

Lo que vino después fue rápido, muchos psicólogos, psiquiatras, un par de neurólogos, como resultado, debía tomar un banquete de pastillas cada día, así como mantener un peso específico porque los malditos antipsicóticos dependían de aquello. Aspectos de su vida que jamás había considerado ahora tenían que estar presente en su día a día, obligándolo incluso a faltar a la escuela algunos días para poder ir a los tratamientos costosos. Las miradas de sus compañeros comenzaban a cambiar con el tiempo, llegando incluso a aquellas pesadas bromas de las que fue el blanco, hasta que por fin el viejo decidió sacarlo de aquel lugar y contratar a Robin-swan quién le enseñaba todas las materias, lo único bueno que había sacado de aquello.

En resumen. Por culpa de esos idiotas ahora el viejo lo dejaba allí ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en el Baratie como los demás? discutir era en vano y el viejo lo golpearía nuevamente si volvía a decir palabra. Pero ahora estaba allí, con un imbécil frente a él que lo miraba de mala gana. Este mes seria largo, demasiado tiempo para su gusto.


	2. Hace 4 años y 52 semanas

Antes que todo, gracias por los lindos comentarios.

Disculpen la demora, pensaba subirlo ayer antes de media noche, pero nos demoramos mucho con la revisión (junto a sus chicas del rol yaoi de OP) Les dejo el link por si les interesa.

RPGOPYaoi

* * *

 **HACE 4 AÑOS Y 51 SEMANAS**

Que Trafalgar caminara por aquellos pasillos ya no era una novedad, muy por el contrario, las enfermeras solían agregar más maquillaje, a lo que frecuentemente se colocaban, ante la presencia del moreno, queriendo que el ojeroso las notara, pero sin conseguirlo, puesto que el moreno pasaba de cualquier persona que no fuera el médico en jefe. El joven tatuado avanzaba tranquilo, leyendo por milésima vez aquel largo historial del adolescente rubio que tenía como pupilo por aquel mes. Una leve mueca apareció en su rostro, para aquellas horas, las visitas del muchacho ya se habrían ido y él debía cumplir con las examinaciones diarias que la clínica Grand Line le forzaba a hacer.

No sabía si es que aquel chico tenía antecedentes familiares con la misma enfermedad de la que era víctima, los ancestros biológicos del rubio eran completamente desconocidos para cualquiera, lo cual dificultaba un poco las cosas. Incluso intentó preguntarle a Kuroashi, el cual, simplemente había alzado los hombros mientras intentaba ignorar su mirada, visiblemente incómodo por las interrogantes sobre su origen.

El rubio era un enigma, tranquilo y silencioso cuando estaban a solas, es más, él simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar un libro de neurología mientras el chico mataba el tiempo con sus deberes escolares, lecturas varias, televisión o coqueteando con alguna de las enfermeras de turno. Realmente no lo entendía, podía pasar horas analizando las conductas del muchacho con raras cejas, pero seguía sin hallar una explicación coherente para las estupideces que decía cada vez que veía una mujer bonita, además, la forma de espiral de las primeras comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Acostumbraba apoyarse en su propia mano, a las horas de haber ingresado a los aposentos del contrario, dejando a un lado el volumen de medicina que siempre llevaba consigo para poder observar al ojiazul discretamente. Este alardeaba de ser un príncipe, el cual se encargaría de proteger a cualquier damisela en peligro, lo que provocaba que carcajadas amenazaran con escapar de sus labios, obligándose a apartarse hacia uno de los rincones mientras él intentaba conquistar a una mujer mucho mayor, la cual dudaba que le interesara un estudiante de preparatoria. Generalmente la enfermera de turno le seguiría el juego, saldría de la habitación minutos después con el ego inflado y las mejillas sonrojadas ante las lindas palabras con que el rubio las alagaba. Agradecía en silencio su cegués por las faldas, ya que el menor solía ignorarlo en presencia de una fémina, Trafalgar, utilizaba aquellos preciados momentos en escribir sus anotaciones con respecto a él en su bitácora.

Pero ninguno de estos escritos estaban relacionados directamente con su enfermedad, muy por el contrario, Kuroashi, a simple vista, parecía un chico saludable y vital, tranquilo, inteligente y bastante fácil de provocar, sobre todo por ese excompañero de escuela con cabello verde que venía a verlo por las tardes, junto a otros mocosos con uniforme. Era un muchacho bastante solicitado, el rubio no se daba cuenta, pero aquella semana había recibido a personas todos los días, al contrario de muchos pacientes de aquel lugar, quienes vivían solos en su habitación a la espera de su muerte.

Giró la perilla con lentitud, entrando lo más sigilosamente que pudo a la habitación contraria, dejando su bolso en el suelo, junto a una de las patas de la cama, seguido de la balanza portátil que llevaba en su mano.─ Kuroashi-ya… ─ Su voz resonó en la habitación, parándose frente al adolescente para lograr desviar su atención de aquel manga shojo que siempre leía.─ Debes pesarte, desvístete.─ Ordenó antes de ir a sentarse a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana, aquella habitación individual, lo bastante grande y lujosa como para que diez personas pudieran examinarlo al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema de espacio.

Podía sentir las orbes celestes sobre su cuerpo, el rubio emitió un suspiro antes de comenzar a retirar la camisa blanca (requisitos de la clínica), para luego, seguir con los pantalones holgados que se aferraban como podían a los huesos de su cintura, quedando solamente en prendas interiores.

Era rutinario y aburrido, podía garantizar que el rubio no había subido ningún gramo, es más, comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad de su cuerpo para engordar, tanto así que había pedido la autorización de Rayleight para poder tomarle los exámenes correspondientes. Pero no pudía confirmar su teoría hasta que el rubio se colocó sobre la balanza. Se agachó para poder observar mejor el resultado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver el desenlace de sus pensamientos.─ Aumentarás tu ración de comida desde mañana. Debes mantener un mejor peso si quieres disminuir las probabilidades de sobredosis de medicamentos.

Nuevamente, la mirada afilada del rubio lo perforó, él se rehusaba a tomar cada pastilla que le recetaban, aunque no lo culpaba. Aún no se le permitía poder cuestionar el tratamiento de un colega, la falta de experiencia era excusa suficiente como para ser casi un analfabeto para los demás médicos. Era muy difícil hacer que el de cejas extrañas tragara el medicamento, aunque admitía que si no fuera porque Robin-ya se quedaba en la habitación hasta que cada pastilla desaparecía dentro del cuerpo delgado, las probabilidades de que el rubio ingiriera las tabletas disminuirían considerablemente.

Una vez el de cejas raras terminó de vestirse, él volvió a lo suyo, caminando nuevamente hasta aquella mesa, sacando unos apuntes de su bolso antes de volver a sentarse frente a la camilla. Estudiar le ayudaba a que el tiempo pasara más rápido, el sonido que hizo la superficie acolchada al recibirlo el cuerpo contrario le garantizó que él pensaba lo mismo que su persona. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, su tarde cada día era más monótona.

Cuando sus orbes celestes apuntaban a la pared su respiración se tranquilizaba. El estar todo el día en un lugar así era aburrido, cada día se hacía mucho más largo que el anterior, casi hasta el punto de desesperarlo. Se sentía enjaulado, muchas veces, había recordado a las mascotas de la veterinaria cercana a Baratie, donde los pobres animales miraban con ojos brillantes a todo aquel que pasara frente a esta, ansiando ser adoptados y queridos. Tal vez él estaba en las mismas condiciones que aquellos, ahora podía comprenderlos de una mejor manera.

Por lo general, cada vez que su vista se fijaba en la pared o el cielo de la habitación terminaba por dormirse, el silencio reinaba siempre en aquel lugar, era muy tranquilo como para una persona inquieta como él, al igual que aquel nauseabundo olor a hospital que invadía la clínica. El Baratie lo había malacostumbrado a alimentarse con lo mejor, una mezcla entre la mierda de comida que servían en Grand Line y medicamentos que le obligaban a tragar, sumado al aburrimiento que se multiplicaba por cada segundo que pasaba, aumentaba los "contra" sobre los establecimientos de salud.

El estar allí no traía muchas cosas buenas, salvo las visitas de las guapas enfermeras, Nami-swan y Robin-chan. Aquello era lo único que disfrutaba al estar en la clínica Grand Line. Sus amigos sólo podían verlo una hora al día, para luego, consumirme en la soledad hasta que el sol se ocultara. No podía decir que el ojeroso era una compañía, puesto que solamente le hablaba cuando traían la asquerosa comida que devoraba por el hambre. Además, estaba completamente en desacuerdo de que el alimento, por más desagradable que fuera, terminara en el basurero.

El estar en soledad le obligaba a pensar mucho, incluso en cosas que hasta hace poco podría haber catalogado como "superadas". Por ejemplo, a veces se preguntaba si es que algún día podría volver a la escuela, cosa que n había realizado desde que se retiró de la institución. Sin embargo, sabía que obtener una afirmación como respuesta era completamente imposible. Para comenzar, era de más ayuda para el viejo si trabajaba a tiempo completo, no es que hubiera falta de personal, pero para Zeff era más fácil dejar las cosas en sus manos que contratar a un par de idiotas que terminarían por romper los platos; seguido de que su salida a la escuela no fue precisamente por las buenas. La última vez que asistió su cuerpo quedó por completo lastimado, tardó más de dos días en deshinchar su ojo derecho.

Pestañeó entonces, no le gustaba recordar aquellas memorias y en ese lugar solo tenía dos opciones para matar el tiempo. La segunda, era imaginar, sin embargo temía a esta, puesto que su propia mente comenzaba a cuestionar acerca de lo reales que eran sus pensamientos, confundiéndolo por completo. No le molestaba tener esa enfermedad, después de todo a cada uno le correspondía lo que merecía, aunque no tenía claro que clase de karma era aquel, de seguro debió haber sido un tipo tremendo en sus vidas pasadas.

Por más que averiguaba, no comprendía del todo su trastorno, lo estudiaba, pero últimamente comprendía que no sacaba nada leyendo artículos y libros referentes a su psicosis. No es como si pudiera distinguir entre lo real y lo ficticio, tal vez en su imaginación pensaba que leía y nunca lo hizo. Con el tiempo había aprendido que ya no podía confiar en los demás, sus ojos y oídos a veces le enseñaban cosas que las personas "normales" no podían sentir, pero él sí. Desde que su "enfermedad" se desarrolló, había comprendiendo lo especial que era.

─No puedo creer que nuevamente estés aquí ¿Cómo lo haces para ingresar fuera del horario de visitas Chopper?

─¡Waa! Sanji, menudo lugar al que te han traído, me costó llegar esta vez. ─ No pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, su amigo peludo comenzaba a observar lo que lo rodeaba.

─Pero lo lograste, eres un reno inteligente.

─ ¡No creas que por decir esas cosas me harás feliz cabrón! ─ Kuroashi sonrió nuevamente, ahí estaba nuevamente, moviendo sus brazos como si fueran ondas sonoras mientras mecía sus caderas cual baile.

─ Guarda más silencio Chopper, el médico de mierda puede aparecer en cualquier momento y tú no alcanzarás a esconderte nuevamente. ─Aquello bastó para que esos bailes se detuvieran.

Se levantó de la camilla entonces, la bola de pelos un poco más alta de un metro comenzaba a inspeccionar los medicamentos sobre la mesita de noche. Su amigo era el matasanos más confiable que tenía.

Sonrió con pesadez mientras comenzaba a mover las cortinas blancas con sus dedos, solo un par de centímetros fue suficiente como para poder asomarse. Niños corrían en el pasto del jardín de la clínica, un par de madres alimentaban a sus bebés, abuelos caminaban seguidos de enfermeros y personas paseaban frente al lugar, ignorando su presencia, porque era obvio que para los demás él era transparente. El cabello rubio comenzaba a opacarse, añorando poder obtener mucha más libertad de la que le era concedida. Sabía de antemano que aquello era por su seguridad.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse entonces, los sonidos que Chopper realizaba cada vez que movía uno de los frascos hacia que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Desde la ventana se movió hacia los espejos, parándose frente a este para poder levantarse aquella prenda superior. La camisa de seda blanca terminó en la cama, detrás de su cuerpo, sus ojos observaban con atención cada centímetro de su piel blanca, poniendo principal énfasis en la zona del pecho, notando como es que sus costillas seguían lo bastante marcadas como para asustar a cualquiera.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, se avergonzaba en demasía de su cuerpo, es por esto que jamás lo mostraba, tapándolo con prendas elegantes y largas, en donde solamente dejaba al descubierto su cuello largo y pálido, las hábiles manos y los largos dedos que lo ayudaban en la cocina cada vez que quería satisfacer el estómago de alguien.

─ Las dosis de olanzapina y ziprasidona que ingieres normalmente es demasiado alta para un chico de tu edad.

─ Lo se… ─ Su mirada se desvió hacia el más bajo unos segundos, seguro de su respuesta.

─ ¿Comenzaste a ingerirlos hoy?

─ Si.

─ No te dejan salir de aquí ¿Verdad? ─ Comentó el reno volteando los pequeños frascos para poder leer los químicos que los componían y la información adicional.─ He escuchado que no son medicamentos del todo aprobados, debes tener cuidado con los efectos secundarios.

─ Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

─ Podrías hacerlo, simplemente no los tomes.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, la sonrisa que su amigo llevaba era algo extravagante, por unos segundos se sintió curioso. ─ Deja de bromear Chopper.

Apenas se encendió la luz roja Law soltó el café que había estado bebiendo, de inmediato, sus pies comenzaron a avanzar con rapidez en dirección a la habitación 202, seguido de un par de enfermeras. El sonido de la alarma lo había despertado de sus propios pensamientos, aquello no era normal, se suponía que Kuroashi no tenía ningún problema, entonces ¿Por qué estaba sonando aquella alarma? ¿Quién la había activado?

Para cuando abrió la puerta pudo comprender lo ocurrido, el rubio agachado frente al botón que había ocasionado aquel irritante sonido, sobre la mesa de noche estaban todos los medicamentos sellados pero revueltos, junto a estos se encontraba él, apoyado en las palmas de sus manos y ambas rodillas, devolviendo hasta el desayuno.

─ Bonney ve por un par de toallas y un pijama nuevo. ─ Su mirada era seria y firme, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el joven y delgado rubio, maldiciéndose una y mil veces. Había escogido aquella profesión para poder ayudar a todos aquellos que sufrían por algún tipo de enfermedad, pero la imagen de alguien enfermo era realmente traumante para cualquiera.

El ser humano era empático, solía reaccionar ante las expresiones que el rostro que el prójimo llevaba, creando un sentimiento en el que se reflejaban con las víctimas, las personas, en su mayoría, para lograr desechar aquella sensación, decidían al más necesitado, logrando incluso colocarse en el lugar del afectado.

Pero él no funcionaba así, si bien, estaba seguro que ayudaría al rubio en todo lo que podía, no obstante, no era la expresión que llevaba lo convencía, es más, le molestaba verlo a la cara y saber que el enigma de sus cejas no podía ser resuelto aún. Su objetivo siempre fue aprobar la práctica y obtener renombre como médico, le había prometido a Corazón que sería el mejor y no planeaba retractarse a estas alturas.

Pero se veían obligado a realizar este tipo de experiencias encuarto año de medicina común para buscar un verdadero enfoque. Trafalgar comenzaba a cuestionar si es que la neurología era lo suyo, si bien, como neurólogo no tendría que preocuparse por recoger la bilis de un enfermo, el estudio del funcionamiento del sistema nervioso tal vez no era lo suyo. Odiaba cuestionarse. Tal vez su enfoque debía ser más científico, estaba completamente convencido que la creación de los antipsicóticos planteaban un retroceso a las víctimas de estos trastornos.

Una vez el rubio dejó de devolver aquello dirigió sus orbes grises hacia la mesita de noche, observando con cierto odio aquellos frascos que se encontraban allí. No entendía como es que el conocido Kurohige se equivocaba con el tratamiento que le obligaba seguir a Sanji. Según Marshall, el rubio desde hace una semana debió haber comenzado a ingerir un par de tabletas de olanzapina y ziprasidona desde hace semanas. Pero como él era el médico (o practicante) a cargo del menor, mantuvo hasta esta mañana en secreto las tabletas del de tez más blanca. Si no fuera porque Rayleigh supervisó personalmente el avance del adolescente, este no se habría visto en la obligación de ingerir aquel nuevo medicamento.

Podía suponer que el causante de sus vómitos era aquello, también como los responsables de su falta de energía. Si no fuera porque se encontraba a su lado, el rubio hubiera caído directamente en la mezcla ácida que manchaba el piso por su agotamiento. Lo cargó, sorprendiéndose ante lo liviano que se sentía en aquel momento. Caminó con él en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia el baño privado de su "suite" para poder desvestirlo. Era un joven elegante, pulcro, suponía que el menor lo molería a golpes cuando pudiera si es que permitía que se acostara bañado en vómito.

Una vez el agua caliente llenó la bañera, introdujo su cuerpo completamente desnudo en esta, comenzando a pasar una esponja por su piel blanquecina.─ Kuroashi-ya…─ Murmuro, la mirada contraria estaba perdida en el cielo del lugar, engañándolo, haciéndole creer que el rubio estaba allí, aunque él sabía que era solo su cuerpo. El rubio lo entendía, claro, pero había estudiado cada una de aquellas medicinas en la universidad, el adolescente simplemente era un ente que se movía obedeciendo a las órdenes que cualquiera le daba.

Lo más probable era que el menor se hiciera adicto a estos medicamentos si seguía el régimen que el doctor Kurohige estableció era una clara invitación a una futura adicción por parte del adolescente a los antipsicóticos en un futuro, además, estaba completamente seguro que si algún día el menor olvidara tomar una maldita tableta los síntomas de su esquizofrenia serían mucho más fuertes que ahora, si es que realmente tenía síntomas, porque hasta hace poco no los había demostrado.

Se negaba rotundamente a ser el acompañante de un niño que se encaminaba a un mundo de drogadicción legal y cara ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría recetarle algo así a un menor de edad? Se suponía que estaban protegidos por la ley.

─ Levanta tu pierna… Sanji.─ Fue difícil, si bien no conocía mucho al mocoso, acostumbraba ver gestos de molestia cada vez que le hablaba, como si fuera él su enemigo, cuando lo único que quería ser era su aliado. Porque no era solo él quien se veía perjudicado por decisiones rápidas de médicos sin vocación, estaba decidido a cambiar todo el maldito sistema corrupto que tenía como objetivo vender medicamentos en vez de solucionar realmente los problemas de salud que la sociedad demandaba.─ Buen chico…

ACTUALIDAD

─ ¿Sabe usted que la experimentación humana es un delito?

─ Absolutamente, su señoría.

─ Kuroashi no Sanji era menor de edad en ese entonces, lo que agrava su falta.

─ ¡¿Delito?! ¡Darle a un menor de edad semejantes medicamentos debería considerarse un delito señor juez! ¡YO simplemente planeaba ayudarlo!

─ ¡Objeción!

─ Concedido señor Scratchmen.

─ Señor Trafalgar, por favor responda la siguiente pregunta con calma y recuerde que está bajo juramento. ─ El castaño se tomó una pausa, la cual le pareció eterna al pelinegro sentado en el estrado.─…usted ¿estaba consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser para el joven Kuroashi el quitarle los medicamentos?

─ Si, era consciente de aquello.

* * *

Intente hacerlo más largo. Les aviso altiro que, si bien, intentaré venir una vez a la semana no lo haré la que viene, porque se acerca la prueba de inglés y es el único ramo que me jode la vida.

En fin, nos vemos en dos semanas entonces, intentaré hacer algo mucho más largo en recompensa. Cualquier cosa, queja, duda, o lo quesea pregunten.

Recuerden el rol, necesitamos pjs y estamos haciéndolo por porque fb bora cuentas.

RPGOPYaoi

Saludos


	3. Pelirrojo

Como podrán notar, he decidido agregar 3 parejas más como SECUNDARIAS, así podré escribir más en los capítulos dedicándoles una parte a cada uno de ellos, espero que les agraden, obviamente no perderé el sentido de la historia, es más, por algo los puse allí.

¿Podrán adivinar cual es la tercera couple? En el siguiente cap los agregaré al summary...

* * *

 **PELIRROJO**

 **Pelirrojo**

ACTUALIDAD

Sentado en el estrado el rubio apretaba con fuerza el pantalón de tela entre sus dedos, manteniendo su mentón en alto, apoyado en el respaldo lo más derecho que podía mientras sus orbes celestes se concentraban en el rostro del abogado que mantenía frente a él, Scratchmen Apoo, quién se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas como para formular sus interrogantes.

─ Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento.

─ Lo sé.

─ ¿El señor Trafalgar lo obligó a dejar la medicación recetada por el doctor Marshall?

─ No, nunca me gustó ingerir aquellos medicamentos.

─ Pero si usted no los ingiere podría llegar a ser catalogado, incluso, como un peligro para la sociedad. No sabemos qué clase de comportamiento tendría usted si es que le da una crisis.

─ Mi enfermedad nunca se ha desarrollado tanto, no he sufrido grandes cambios de conducta en el tiempo que no he ingerido antipsicóticos, como usted ya debe saber, el período que llevo sin medicarme es bastante alto. ─ El rubio levanta su mano, arreglando su flequillo por mera costumbre, para luego voltearse sin levantarse, dirigiendo sus orbes azules hacia el juez, Iceburg, que se encontraba a su derecha.─ Además, si me permite agregar señor juez, las dosis que el doctor Marshall me recetaba eran extremadamente altas.

─ Usted no es médico ¿está suponiendo que el tratamiento que el médico a su cargo le dio es erróneo? ¿Suposición suya o el doctor Trafalgar es quien le dijo aquello?

─ No fue necesario que el Dr. Trafalgar me lo dijera, no fue muy difícil para mí darme cuenta de las reacciones de mi cuerpo. ─ Una mueca de angustia se apoderó de su rostro, aquello no era algo grato de recordar. Por un momento pensó en dejar de hablar de aquello, no obstante, aquello era por Law, debía ser fuerte por él, porque había sido el ojigris quien le ayudó a recuperarse de cada efecto secundario, situaciones denigrantes que de no haber sido por él y sus cercanos lo hubiera jodido mucho más. ─ Vómitos, mareos, desmayos, dolores, sentía como si realmente no pudiera hacer nada, pensar era algo imposible, me movía a base de órdenes, como un muñeco.

─ ¿Fue el doctor Trafalgar el que le prohibió ingerir sus medicamentos?

─ ¡Objeción! ─ Replicó de inmediato, el abogado defensor del pelinegro, Thatch, se levantó de su asiento con una mirada algo confiada, habían ensayado una y mil preguntas sobre lo que podrían cuestionarle, por supuesto, algo de ese índole estaba entre los cuestionarios.

─ Denegada ─ Iceburg alzó la voz entonces.

─ En ningún momento me sentí obligado

─ ¿Mantenías una relación sexual con el doctor Trafalgar?

─ ¡Objeción! ─ Ni siquiera alcanzó a sentarse nuevamente, Thatch comenzaba a molestarse.─ El abogado se está desviando del tópico… ─No pudo terminar la oración, puesto que el juez lo interrumpió.

─ Denegada ─ Aquel ratoncillo que siempre llevaba consigo se movió hasta su hombro, Iceburg mantenía su atención en el rubio.─ Señor Kuroashi, puede proceder a responder.

Podía sentir las miradas fijas en su persona, el tatuado se mantenía frente a él, separado a unos cortos dos metros de sí mismo, mientras que sus orbes celestes lo buscaban casi con desesperación. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el movimiento de su manzana mientras se perdía unos segundos en sus pensamientos, era tan poca la distancia pero lo sentía demasiado lejos de él. El silencio era incómodo y se encontraba en medio de este, la tensión se sentía, tanto así que un escalofrío atravesó su espalda.─ Yo… comencé a salir con él un poco antes de ingresar a la universidad.─ Finalmente las palabras salieron de sus labios, no supo cómo logró decir aquello, pero estaba realmente satisfecho de sus palabras.

Entonces se dedicó a mirarlo, el brillo de sus ojos lo tranquilizaba, incluso el pelinegro se veía más calmado. Su corazón se apretó al notar las esposas envolver sus muñecas delgadas, porque la falta de su comida lo tenía de esa forma, demasiado delgado como para verse saludable.

No la había cagado ¿verdad? Después de todo, su tratamiento fue mucho más efectivo cuando el joven se hizo cargo de su enfermedad. Si bien, esta era su primera declaración, tenía el presentimiento que Thatch lo regañaría, sin embargo, este no lo miraba, se dedicaba a anotar algo en su computadora.

─ Bien, puede volver a su lugar señor Kuroashi.

HACE CUATRO AÑOS Y CINCUENTA Y UNA SEMANA

─ No… ¡Ah!... ─ Sus labios fueron acallados por las carnosidades contrarias, su respiración se agitaba con cada movimiento que aquel músculo húmedo realizaba dentro de su cavidad, al mismo tiempo que aquel elástico, el cual mantenía sujeta su larga cabellera, era destrozado por los hábiles, fuertes y largos dedos contrarios. El pelirrojo sabía lo que hacía, obligándole a abrir las piernas aún en medio del ósculo, metiendo entre estas una de las propias, logrando que de a poco el autocontrol desapareciera.

La negación comenzaba a desaparecer de su mirada, los roces de ambas caderas comenzaban a intensificarse, logrando encenderlo lentamente. El control que el contrario tenía en su cuerpo era notable, haciéndole reaccionar poco a poco con cualquiera de sus movimientos, sus manos, incluso habían accedido a traicionarlo, envolviéndose alrededor del delgado cuello del hombre que mantenía frente a él, tirando con cuidado aquellos mechones rebeldes de tonalidad rojiza que caían en su nuca, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Shanks comenzaban a adentrarse bajo su camisa de trabajo.

¡Bendita manera en que pasaban sus horas de colación! Para esas alturas, su rostro estaba tan acalorado, que de seguro el color de su característica nariz se había esparcido por toda su cara. Su pareja, se dedicaba a devorar sus labios entre lametazos rudos, guiando a las formadas piernas a envolverlo, obligándole a rodearlo mientras que aquel brillo lujurioso expresado en su mirada se conectaba con sus propios ojos, potenciando aún más los sentimientos de ambos. Sabía de antemano que a él le gustaba mucho ese tipo de juegos, le excitaba en demasía hacerlo a escondida de los demás funcionarios, obligándolos a ser silenciosos y cuidadosos, arriesgándose a que cualquiera de estos pudiera encontrarlos en alguna posición indecorosa.

Era un pediatra de años, conocido por su excelencia y su vocación ayudar a los demás, desde su adolescencia se planteó el cuidar a los niños enfermos, deseando sacarles una de esas sonrisas hermosas cada vez que podía, era por esto, que había optado la costumbre bien vista de maquillar su rostro como si fuera un payaso, lo que no sabía (en un comienzo), es que eso logró que su lujurioso novio se encendiera aún más al verlo con la bata blanca, acorralándolo cada vez que podía contra cualquier superficie que estuviera a su alcance. Realmente no entendía su fascinación al verlo maquillado de aquella manera, pero reconocía (aunque jamás en voz alta), que la razón por la que prácticamente pasaba todos los días con aquellas figuras en su cara era simplemente para tentarlo y ver su rostro desesperado.

Entretenía a los niños, ocupando diversos métodos para lograr distraerlos mientras los examinaba, también realizaba muchos juegos para aquellos que por algún motivo tenían que seguir su tratamiento en aquella clínica, buscando al mismo tiempo la forma más eficaz e indolora de curarlos, haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvar a los pequeños afectados de su mal. Aquello lo había convertido en un hombre respetable, con una reputación que cuidaba demasiado, se rehusaba a tirar todos esos logros al tacho de la basura, pero sabía que si lo veían en aquella situación seria casi imperdonable y no estaba dispuesto a ser visto de esa manera tan íntima.

─ ¿Por qué diablos te abrigaste tanto? ─ Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el neandental de su novio peleaba con su corbata de payaso. Aprovechó aquel momento para acariciar su rostro, aquella cicatriz en su ojo, producto de un incendio en su infancia, lo hacía parecer mucho más atractivo ante sus ojos, estaba enamorado, definitivamente.

El cuerpo delgado estaba recostado en aquella cama y él estaba sentado sobre su cadera, sus labios se ocupaban ahora de lamer el cuello de cabello largo, mientras que las manos comenzaban abrir la camisa, pero sin sacarla por completo, preocupándose de dejar aquellos erectos botones a la vista. Los habilidosos dedos se movían a su alrededor, acariciando las protuberancias con vehemencia, rodeándolas de manera lenta, para luego posar su tacto con algo más de fuerza sobre las mismas, apretándolas con tanta rudeza como podía. Debía castigarlo, era un hombre demasiado tentador y no soportaba las miradas que las madres de aquellos mocosos le daban, incluso comenzaba a sospechar que los enfermaban apropósito.

La zurda de Buggy subía, colocándose sobre sus propios belfos para poder acallar aquellos gemidos que amenazaban con escapar, Akagami sabía lo que hacía y disfrutaba mantener el control sobre el cuerpo contrario, mientras que su diestra había bajado, acariciando sobre el pantalón oscuro aquel duro miembro erecto, apretándolo levemente al mismo tiempo que lo miraba buscando transmitir cada uno de sus sentimientos por él, desde la culpa por hacerlo en la zona de descanso de la clínica, hasta la pasión y ganas que tenía por continuar con su juego prohibido, porque aquello era de lo más excitante.

Desesperado, buscó el comienzo de sus prendas inferiores, empujando aquellas con fuerza, odiaba hacerlo esperar, pero esta era su venganza, además, hoy no tenían mucho tiempo, cualquiera de esos practicantes nuevos podría venir y descubrir sus "pasatiempos", arruinando por completo aquel momento. La extremidad se cerró sobre su eje, apretando levemente aquel antes de comenzar los lentos movimientos, queriendo distraerlo mientras que la extremidad contraria comenzaba a buscas aquel agujero tan pequeño que podía guiarlo al nirvana. Shanks se preocupaba de susurrar las palabras románticas que sabía que él disfrutaría, ignorando por completo su alrededor, para él solamente existía su respiración agitada y mejillas sonrojadas, visibles sobre su maquillaje sutil y el calor que lograba solamente con su amante.

Dejó un beso casto en sus belfos ante de proceder a introducir el primer falange dentro del cuerpo adverso, la espalda del peliceleste se arqueó levemente como reacción a su movimiento, él solamente sonrió socarronamente, comenzando a realizar un movimiento circular para lograr agrandar un poco el estrecho lugar.

─ Vaya espectáculo

Fue inmediato, los cuerpos se separaron, dejando a un Buggy por completo avergonzado del estado en el que había sido encontrado, tapándose como podía, mientras que la risa algo nerviosa de Shanks se escuchaba en la habitación.

El ojeroso pasó de ellos, simplemente caminó hasta los casilleros que se encontraban frente a las camas, abriendo el que le correspondía para colgar la bata sucia que mantenía entre sus manos, deseando que para cuando volteara nuevamente, los cuerpos contrarios estuvieran cubiertos y separados. Al menos aquella imagen había logrado terminar de despertarlo. Los recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir con el rubio ocupaban casi por completo sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero ahí estaba él, descansando con una intravenosa en su brazos, siendo alimentado con suero por lo que quedaba de noche, con la mirada perdida en el techo y el cabello húmedo después de su baño de emergencia, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de armar un escándalo por lo que había visto, tampoco la paciencia como para escuchar explicaciones.

─ Esto… Trafalgar, no dirás nada ¿No es así? ─ Preguntó el pelirrojo, tapando el cuerpo de su pareja con cierto recelo, lo que casi le hizo gracia al pelinegro.

─ Su relación no es desconocida para nadie Akagami-ya, solo procuren ser más rigurosos. ─ Comentó el ojeroso, dejando que una de sus manos tatuadas se paseara por su cabello en aquel momento, para ese entonces, la camisa del de nariz roja estaba casi abotonada por completo, sin embargo, el calor de su cara no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

Pero el peliceleste decidió concentrarse en algo más, notando lo sucia que había quedado la bata del joven colega que los interrumpió, manteniendo una mirada de lo más curiosa sobre esta. ─ Kuroashi-ya ha tenido un ataque. ─ Respondió Trafalgar casi de inmediato al notar los ojos del pediatra sobre su uniforme.

─ Gyahahahha ¿Y solo a ti te ha vomitado encima? ─ Al parecer la pregunta le disgusto al practicante, quién, sorprendentemente, hizo un mueca, manteniendo silencio por unos segundos antes de mirarlos fijamente, el de cabello largo pudo sentir entonces como es que un escalofrío atravesaba su columna vertebral, se paró de la camilla, sin embargo, antes de llegar frente al más joven, las palabras pronunciadas fueron las que causaron que los ojos de ambos experimentados médicos se abrieran en demasía, definitivamente, aquel muchacho tenía todo un futuro como médico.

─ Pueden estar tranquilos, de mis labios no saldrá ninguna palabra acerca de lo que acabo de presenciar. ─ Comenzó calmado, sin embargo, ellos podrían serle de ayuda para lo que tenía planeado realizar. Ambos lo miraban, por lo que, dejó los rodeos y actúo. ─ Podrían decirme ¿Qué opinan ustedes acerca de los antipsicóticos?

Que el pelinegro viniera a verlo sin su sombrero de paja le extrañaba, no lo entendía, si su tío (el cual, casualmente trabajaba allí también ¡Vaya mundo pequeño!) podía verlo en los pasillos de la clínica, o junto a él y los demás muchachos en su habitación cada vez que venían a visitarlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era lucir aquella prenda como agradecimiento.

Ellos hablaban, no entendía mucho pero Usopp estaba sacando algo de su pequeño bolso escolar, una bola pequeña y verde, la cual, se aplastó en la camisa blanca de su uniforme cuando Luffy dio un manotazo, logrando que Nami y Zoro rieran a carcajadas mientras que Vivi buscaba una manera educada de regañar al de cabello negro y el joven de la nariz larga se lamentara por aquello. No escuchaba muy bien sus palabras, pero podía adivinar que, como cuando iban a la escuela juntos, el novio de Kaya estaría diciendo lo mucho que su padre lo regañaría por ensuciar su uniforme con uno de sus inventos, obligándolo a pasar por alguna tortura de doscientos días.

No quería interrumpir su conversación, pero al mover uno de sus brazos pudo percatarse del tubo plástico que tenía pegado a este, unido a sus venas por una pequeña jeringa. Al parecer, ese pequeño movimiento alertó a sus acompañantes, quienes voltearon casi de inmediato en su dirección─ ¡Miren, Sanji despertó! ─ Fue espontáneo, pronto tenía a los muchachos sentados en la camilla preguntándole por lo que sucedió, para ellos era realmente extraño verlo así, por primera vez en todas sus visitas parecía enfermo. Solo se encogió de hombros, negando con lentitud, aunque claramente él también tenía aquellas dudas, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que era mejor no recordar lo acontecido.

Su cabeza no dolía, pero se sentía incómodo ¿estaría soñando aún? Notó como es que su amada Nami-swan colocaba una de sus manos en su propia frente mientras que la otra se situaba bajo su flequillo, si hubiera estado completamente despierto, definitivamente habría comenzado a gritarle al mundo cuanto la amaba con sus ojos en forma de corazón, pero no lo hizo. Debía de haber estado pálido, porque hasta el marimo lo miraba con cierta preocupación mal disimulada.

─ Kuroashi-kun, hora de tu medicamento.─ Monet, la enfermera de turno, ingresó entonces a la habitación, trayendo consigo aquellos frascos que el día anterior había inspeccionado Chopper, pero ¿cómo negarse a una chica tan guapa como ella? Aún enfermo seguía obedeciéndoles incondicionalmente. Sus amigos se apartaron un poco para que la mujer pudiera acercarse más a su persona, él solamente abrió la boca cuando ella se lo dijo y tragó, sintiendo que con el agua y las tabletas, que se perdían en su boca, también se iba la sensación de sueño que mantenía en aquellos momentos.─ Eres un buen chico Sanji-kun, apenas se vayan tus amigos podrás ir al patio del hospital, una buena noticia ¿no? ─ Debía de serlo, en los siete días que llevaba allí por primera vez podría abandonar la habitación.

Se mantuvo en silencio, una sonrisa algo vacía apareció en su rosto hasta el momento que la vio desaparecer por la misma puerta en la que ingresó; sus amigos siguieron hablando de cosas que al parecer eran divertidas y él apenas se movió, simplemente se dedicó a asentir cuando Usopp le preguntaba algo, causando hasta cierto punto asombro por parte de los demás muchachos, al verle poner atención en aquellas historias ficticias que tanto le gustaban a Luffy.

Bartolomeo lo vio sentado en esa silla de ruedas apenas pudo salir al patio de la lujosa clínica, era sábado y hoy recibiría visitas, además, era uno de los pocos días en que se les permitía salir al exterior de esta. Como todos los fin de semana , también él estaba de turno, rubio de ojos azules, diva con complejo de príncipe que siempre buscaba llamar la atención de los demás, fatídico día en que lo colocaron como su enfermero personal. No pudo evitar acercarse, Monet lo acompañaba, como suponía, la chica de cabello verde se alejó apenas lo vio acercarse a su dirección. Sabía que la mirada del repollo estaba en su nuca, completamente atento ante cualquier cosa que hiciera, no por nada tenía una reputación repudiable, según su enfermero, le desagradaba demasiado tener que rebajarse a atender a alguien con su comportamiento, pero realmente le importaba una mierda lo que sea que el hombre con aires principescos pensara y se encargó de hacérselo saber desde un comienzo.

Las palabras no eran realmente su fuerte, nunca lo habían sido, pero en una situación como en la que ambos estaban lo más sano era hablar, al menos eso le había dicho Basil cuando intentaba convencerlo de seguir el tratamiento alternativo que quería utilizar para con su persona.

No era como si le importara, pero salvo por la palidez de su rostro y la extraña forma de su ceja, no concebía la razón por la que aquel niño se encontraba allí. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas a su lado, sin importarle utilizar toda la banca de aquel maldito patio, el rubio se encontraba mirando al vacío junto a esta, al parecer, aún no se percataba de su presencia, algo extraño, puesto que solía ser lo bastante ruidoso como para desagradar a las personas de su alrededor.─ ¿Qué hace un mocoso como tú en este lugar beh~?─ Cuestionó, llevando uno de sus meñiques a su fosa nasal más cercana mientras lo observaba fijamente.

─ ¡Bartolomeo!

Rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella maldita voz, al parecer, su enfermero no estaba muy de acuerdo con que sociabilizara con otros internos, pero a él no le importaba lo que sea que opinara aquel idiota, suficiente tenía con tener que verlo casi todos los días. Hizo aquello que comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre, ignorar al de cabello largo para centrarse ahora en el hombre silencioso.

─ Te hablan.

─ Lo sé.

─ ¿Por qué lo ignoras?

─ Es molesto beh~.

─ ¡Bartolomeo! ─ Pero el rubio no se rendía, parándose frente al contrario mientras acercaba su mano al piercing que mantenía en su rostro aún en contra de las políticas de la clínica, hasta hace unos días, aquellos "privilegios" que solo mantenía el de cabello verde se le hacían extraños, pero era un enfermero recién titulado, su opinión le valía a Rayleigh.

Las personas solían catalogar a los chicos hermosos como idiotas, pero él no era así y podría demostrarlo. Le bastaron solamente dos días para entender la razón por la que Bartolomeo era diferente, considerado por los demás como un paciente V.I.P., por mucho que le desagradara a los demás debían de tratarlo bien. Dracule Mihawk, uno de los tenryuubitos más influyentes de todo el mundo, conocido por ser la cabeza de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, era el padre de Bartolomeo.

La historia familiar del muchacho del tatuaje en el pecho era complicada. Quedó huérfano a la corta edad de seis años, el mayor de dos niños de una alianza entre mafias, había heredado la epilepsia por parte de la familia materna. Al ser hombre, estaba obligado a seguir con el oficio familiar antes de que su hermana Perona, de quince años, contrajera matrimonio. El grupo en que se vinculaba el de cabello verde era bastante conocido por su agresividad, Cavendish debía pensar tres veces en algo antes de decírselo, él no era una persona cobarde, pero debía cuidarse, un enfermero tan apuesto como él no podía arriesgarse a que su apuesto rostro sufriera algún daño por cortesía de "ojos de halcón", quien era capaz de dejarlo irreconocible.

Rayleigh se los había dicho a todos los médicos de la planta, si no quería tener problemas con los yakuza, debía tratar como un rey a su hijo.─ El señor Mihawk llamó, al parecer, solo Perona vendrá a verte hoy.

─ Su voz es muy aguda. ─ El ojo izquierdo de Cavendish se cerró levemente ¿quién se creía aquel rubio como para juzgar su perfecta voz? No lo entendía, porque aquellos individuos no caían a sus pies como las demás personas de Grand Line, definitivamente estaban enfermos si no sabían apreciar su irradiante belleza.

─ Te lo dije, solo es un bastardo molesto beh~.

Cuando Trafalgar abrió esa puerta, pudo notar cómo es que el rubio se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, junto a él, los cuadernos abiertos sobre la pequeña mesa daban a entender que estuvo estudiando anteriormente. Era sábado, lo que significaba que Robin-ya no había venido hoy, tampoco lo haría mañana.

Law dejó con cuidado su bolso sobre la silla, parándose junto al rubio mientras corría la cortina un poco más, para que ambos pudieran ver cómo es que el sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, logrando que el cielo adquiriera una tonalidad algo más anaranjada. Aquella visión le daba algo de melancolía, Corazón, su padre, solía llevarlo a jugar al parque cercano a casa cuando comenzaba el atardecer, ahí permanecían horas, hasta que se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirse apenas tocaba la cama. Sonrió al recordar aquello, mirándolo de reojo, para encontrarse con las orbes azules del menor fijas en su rostro.

─ Buenas tardes practicante ¿turno nocturno?─ Preguntó entonces el rubio, aunque no sentía verdadera curiosidad en sus palabras, tal vez le hablaba puramente por compromiso.

─ Buenas noches Kuroashi-ya.─ Se limitó a responderle luego de mirar la hora rápidamente en su reloj de pulsera, Trafalgar estiró una de sus manos, permitiéndole cerrar la ventana, pronto comenzaría a correr viento y no era recomendable que el menor se enfermara, él seguía tomando los antipsicóticos cada doce horas.─ Efectivamente, me tocó acompañarte nuevamente esta noche, espero no te moleste.

El rubio caminó entonces, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el mesón, en donde cerró cada libro que se encontraba encima, no había podido terminar sus deberes, Robin-swan se preocuparía y no deseaba ver aquella expresión en su bello rostro, suficiente tenía con cargarlo él mismo. Chopper no había venido, llevaba dos días sin visitarlo y comenzaba a preocuparse, se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en lo solo que se sentía aquel lugar sin el pequeño reno merodeando y desordenando la habitación de la clínica, lo extrañaba, aquel reno le hacía compañía cuando más la necesitaba y se sentía necesitado de sus comentarios, con él si había podido reír dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

─ ¿Por qué tenía una cosa inyectada al brazo cuando desperté?

Law estaba feliz, podía decirlo abiertamente, aunque su rostro seguía siendo serio. Disfrutaba cada momento en que el rubio estaba sobrio, afortunadamente, los efectos de los medicamentos solo le duraban seis horas como máximo, pero al tener un peso bajo, no podía aumentarse la dosis del medicamento. El rubio lo miraba con seriedad, Trafalgar lo siguió, después de haber cerrado las cortinas, ayudándolo con sus cuadernos, colocándolos en un rincón del escritorio mientras pensaba en la manera adecuada de explicarle.─ El medicamento que el Doctor Marshall te ha recetado posee una infinidad de efectos secundarios.─ Se extrañó al no ver ninguna muestra de exaltación en el rostro del joven, hizo una pausa, al no escuchar ninguna pregunta prosiguió con la explicación.─ Entre estos está el vómito y la somnolencia, no sé si te recuerdas, pero ayer cerca de las tres de la mañana apretaste el botón junto a tu cama, para cuando las enfermeras y yo llegamos, no quedaba comida dentro de tu cuerpo para devolver.

Chopper se lo había dicho, Kuroashi llevó una de sus manos a su frente y retrocedió, recordaba haber despertado porque sentía su estómago pesado, también cuando apretó aquel botón, pero el cansancio que sentía en ese entonces le impidió retener la información de lo ocurrido. ─ Eso explica el cambio de pijama de esta mañana.

─ Como supuse que te molestarías si te acostaba en esas condiciones, apenas dejaste de regurgitar, procedí a bañarte y cambiar tus ropas. Esta mañana no despertaste para el cambio de turno, entonces decidimos ponerte suero para evitar que te deshidrates.─ El ojeroso soltó un suspiro antes de abrir su bitácora y buscar entre las páginas lo ocurrido anoche.─ Tu presión se mantuvo estable toda la noche, al igual que el ritmo cardíaco, tampoco tuviste fiebre. Monet me dijo que no presentaste ninguna anomalía en su turno, pero de todas maneras Kuroashi-ya, si sientes algo extraño debes decirle a quién esté a cargo.

─ No soy un niño, doctor. ─ Comentó soltando un suspiro, si ceño se frunció levemente, para Law aquella visión le pareció adorable, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, no quería ganarse ningún reclamo por parte del rubio.

─ Tal vez no, aunque no tienes la edad de un adulto aún.

─ Y tú no pareces un médico.─ Golpe bajo, definitivamente aquello no le agradó al tatuado, ahora el que fruncía el ceño era el ojigris, quien se acercó al menor lentamente, chasqueando mientras pensaba en cómo responderle. Era menor, pero no idiota ¿quién diría que hace unas horas solo era un ente viviente?

─ Escucha bien Kuroashi-ya─ Parpadeó, no se había percatado de lo sexy que sonaba la voz del estudiante de medicina que mantenía frente a su cuerpo, tragó saliva, sus orbes celestes se encontraban fijas en los ojos contrario para cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Él se agachó lo suficiente, quedando a la altura de su cuerpo sentado antes de comenzar a responderle.─ juzgar a alguien por su apariencia no es algo muy de tu estilo.

─ No me conoces Trafalgar.─ Estiró su cuello, pudo sentir como es la punta de su nariz rozaba con la del hombre de cabello negro.─ Tal vez sea un mocoso malcriado más.

─ No lo eres.─ Lo interrumpió, sorprendiendo al rubio al escuchar aquella afirmación, la primera impresión que el tatuado tenía de él le causaba curiosidad.─ Tienes razón, no conozco más que lo estrictamente necesario de ti Kuroashi-ya, pero si fueras de esas personas que juzgan por cómo se ven los demás, habrías reclamado en cuanto me viste, pero hasta hoy no he escuchado ninguna queja con respecto a mí, tampoco Rayleigh-ya me ha comentado algo parecido.

Pero la mirada desafiante no desapareció, el rubio se acostó en la camilla, pero no le dio la espalda, si bien, no se veía para contento al haber roto el acuerdo mutuo en solo hablarse para los controles, algo le decía que la conversación no acabaría allí. Soltó un suspiro, maldiciendo en su mente al haber acertado.

─ Cuando entre a tu habitación noté como es que los frascos de los medicamentos se encontraban desordenados ¿Ingeriste más pastillas en mi ausencia?

─ No.─ ¡Mierda Chopper! Él había movido los frascos de la mesa de noche al examinarlos, aquel reno idiota se los pagaría cuando volviera, aunque si el pelinegro desconfiaba de él no lo dejaría solo y no podría entrar fuera del horario de visitas nuevamente.─ La señorita Bonney me dio lo que necesitaba.

─ Bien.─ Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una mirada desconfiada en su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus tatuadas manos a la frente del menor, comprobando que la temperatura de su cuerpo se encontraba dentro de lo normal.─ ¿Qué sentiste cuando llamaste a las enfermeras? ¿Dolor de estómago? ¿Un fuerte mareo? ¿Estabas asustado?

¿Por qué debía responder todo aquello? Se sentía mucho mejor cuando estaba en casa y no le preguntaban nada al respecto, aunque más de alguna vez había sorprendido a uno de los cocineruchos observándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.─ Sentí el estómago pesado, eso es lo que recuerdo.

No preguntó más, se hizo a un lado para poder colocar una manta sobre su cuerpo delgado. Se veía deprimido, hablaría con Hawkins-ya, el especialista en medicina alternativa podría serle de ayuda, tal vez las famosas Flores de Bach podrían quitar aquellas expresiones de tristeza del rostro del estudiante, de paso, podría descubrir si es que realmente era un malestar propio del rubio lo que produjo su asco. Cuando sintió su respiración más calmada salió de la habitación, lo dejaría dormir tranquilo por ahora.

─ ¿Dónde está el medicamento de Kuroashi-ya?

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas Trafalgar? Yo iba a ir en unos minutos a dárselo.

─ Estaba cansado, se ha quedado dormido hace unos segundos. Yo le daré las pastillas Viola-ya.─ Se vio obligado a utilizar sus encantos para convencer a la enfermera jefa del piso, era increíble lo que un par de halagos a las mujeres podían conseguir, pero solo le bastó unos minutos para obtener las malditas drogas que el rubio debía ingerir a esas horas.

Sabía que la clínica poseía de cámaras en casi todos los pasillos, pero no en las habitaciones. Trafalgar ingresó al lugar en donde el rubio estaba durmiendo, preocupándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Kuroashi dormía con tranquilidad. Sacó una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo exterior de su bolso, colocando allí las tres pastillas que había conseguido. Le tomó menos de dos minutos guardar las drogas, demoró otro más en dejar un vaso con agua a la mitad junto a la cama del menor antes de volver a sentarse cerca de su cuerpo, afortunadamente, nadie vino a confirmar si el muchacho de cejas extrañas había tragado sus fármacos. Una sonrisa confiada adornó sus labios, sus orbes grises estaban fijas en el rostro pacífico del adolescente.─ Te he salvado Kuroashi-ya ─ Murmuro mientras se acercaba a él, acariciando con lentitud el cabello liso que caía rebeldemente en su frente.─ …ya ha comenzado todo esto─ Pobre muchacho, tan ingenuo e inocente.─ …pronto me deberás un favor muy grande "mocoso malcriado".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la demora, intentaré subir sin falta todos los fin de semana. Este capítulo lo hice más largo por la ausencia. Gracias por los comentarios y por leer.

Bueno ¡Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado... en fin, los reviews me encantan y los contesto cuando tengo tiempo, pero les responderé a todos. El BartoCaven es dedicado a la autora de "Mi Corazón Hecho Para Ti". Se los recomiendo.

BUSQUEN ONE PIECE ROL YAOI EN FACEBOOK Y VK, ahí les responderemos todo, de paso promocionamos fanfics de OP. En fin, buenas noches.


	4. Ojos de halcón

**Vaya, disculpen la demora. No las molesto más, que disfruten su lectura ^^**

* * *

 **Ojos de halcón**

HACE 5 AÑOS Y 50 SEMANAS

Bartolomeo se encontraba sentado con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Mihawk, su "padre" y tutor se paseaba de un lado a otro de la gran habitación en la que se hospedaba, silencioso, sin haber encontrado las palabras para explicarles a sus hijos lo que ocurría. Perona, la miembro más pequeña de los Dracule jugaba sentada al lado de su hermano con su peluche Kumashi, el oso café movía sus manos y piernas obedeciendo a los dedos de su ama, no es que a una adolescente de su edad disfrutara el pasar el tiempo con un montón de animales de felpa con vendas en sus acolchados cuerpos, pero Perona era un excepción a cualquier cosa considerada normal, es más, la familia Dracule se caracterizaba por ser de lo más extraña.

─ ¿Me dirás que sucede o seguirán paseándote por la puta habitación toda la tarde beh~? ─ Cuestionó el chico de la cresta verde ya exasperado, la menor de su familia se sobresaltó, dirigiendo su pulo al brazo fuerte del mayor.─ ¡Deja de hacer eso mocosa! ─ Reclamó casi de inmediato, al sentir como jalaban el piercing de su nariz.

─ Horo horo horo te lo mereces, no debes hablarle así a papá.

Mihawk soltó un suspiro, dejando aquel sombrero negro a los pies de la camilla, su afilada mirada se dirigió a los "niños", a los cuales, les bastó solamente un par de segundos volver a su posición rígida y silenciosa. Los había educado a ambos desde pequeños, inculcándoles el respeto a todos aquellos que poseyeran un rango mayor que los que ellos utilizaban, aunque hace unos años Bartolomeo comenzó a abusar de sus confianzas, malcriarlo tanto tuvo sus consecuencias.

Los tacones masculinos dejaron de oírse, la cabeza de los Dracule sabía que no podía seguir manteniendo el suspenso, por alguna razón, la tensión aumentó en el momento que abrió su boca observando ambas caras adorables de sus retoños. Frente a ellos, con la mirada seria y los hombros rectos soltó la noticia rápidamente.─ Bon Clay fue asesinado. ─ Como lo esperaba, las caras de sus muchachos fueron de asombro y confusión, el guardaespaldas del peliverde ya no estaba en aquel mundo, aquello no era seguro, pero Mihawk descubriría a aquel bastardo, llevaba años siendo el jefe de los yakuza y aquello no cambiaría ahora, Bartolomeo lo seguiría y él lo protegería hasta que eso ocurriera.

─ ¡Cállate Kumashi! ─ El oso de felpa fue a parar al suelo entonces, produciendo aquel sonido que tanto molestaba a la quinceañera. Los herederos no se movieron, la situación era lo bastante tensa como para temer. Si bien, no tenían la mejor fama, eran lo bastante cercanos entre los miembros más confiables. A ojos de halcón no le sorprendió encontrar más brillantes los ojos de la niña (a su mirar).

Solo unos segundos le bastaron a Bartolomeo para ocasionar una gran agujero a sus espaldas con su puño, seguido de otro y otro, el hombre de cabello negro lo dejó, sentándose junto a su hija para pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la adolescente, intentando anular el silencioso llanto.

Un minuto fue suficiente, el rubio de ojos azules se encontraba tiritando de la rabia cuando ingresó a la habitación con los puños cerrados fuertemente. Debía controlarse, no eran personas normales las que se encontraban allí, además, si bien lucía hermoso molesto, debía cuidar su cutis y tranquilizarse, no quería que horrendas arrugas hicieran aparición por su descuido.

─ Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti Bartolomeo… ─Cavendish no alcanzó a decir nada, el hombre intimidante se levantó, dejando a la niña de atuendo gótico sobre la cama con la mirada baja. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del guapo muchacho cuando sintió la mirada del mayor sobre su cuerpo delgado. Él avanzó dos pasos y Cavendish quiso retroceder, por su belleza que lo intentó, pero los ojos contrarios eran atemorizantes, tanto así que su respiración se encontraba más agitada ante la proximidad contraria. Levantó su mentón y le obligó a seguir observándolo. ─ ¿Cuánto alcanzaste a oír?─ Mierda, su voz sonaba enojada y aquello no era bueno, no era un cobarde, pero tampoco un estúpido y en su mente no encontraba una manera lógica en que ojos de halcón se descargara sin haberle hecho daño a su hermoso rostro.

─ N-nada señor Dracule ¡Puedo jurarlo! ─ El sonido que realizaba el concreto al ser golpeado finalizó, el peliverde olvidó su rabia por unos segundos, decidió concentrarse en observar cómo es que Cabbage luchaba para no mearse encima, su padre era alguien difícil de convencer incluso para él, la diva estaba muerta. Una mueca se apoderó de su rostro del solo pensar aquello, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos se sentó con brusquedad, haciendo saltar a su hermana menor sin importarle siquiera.

─ Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti Bartolomeo. ─ Aquel enfermero que mantenía frente a él era como todas las demás ratas que torturaba en su comienzo, chasqueó la lengua para voltearse, sin soltarlo aún. No había necesidad de usar amenazas, sin embargo, tal vez por mera costumbre, su mano libre se dirigió hacia la pequeña daga que mantenía colgada en su cuello, el rubio le obedecería, podía verlo en su mirar.─ Prepara tus cosas, hoy nos vamos de aquí. Tú lo ayudarás a empacar enfermero, hablaré con Rayleigh.─ Una sonrisa macabra adornó los labios del más longevo en la habitación, aquella orden no fue del gusto de ambos jóvenes y pudo notarlo.─ A partir de hoy este chico y Crocodile se harán cargo de tu seguridad.─ Su hijo abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada, la decisión ya estaba tomada y solo podía acatar.─ Perona, toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

Kumashi estuvo solo unos segundos en el suelo, Perona lo sacudió con suavidad antes de seguir al hombre de espalda ancha, sin querer hacerlo demorar salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano y el enfermero sorprendidos dentro de esta. Seguía asustada y él pudo notarlo, acorralándola contra la pared para volver a abrazarla. Misterioso, bruto, temible pero, antes que todo, Mihawk era padre, su padre, quien los habían cuidado desde que su progenitor murió en una de esas misiones secretas en las que trabajaban de jóvenes. Tal vez fueron tres segundos, pero solo eso bastó como para que se sintiera mucho más calmada, lo miró fijamente antes de retomar su paso, Absalom y Moria la seguían para protegerla, pero Bon Clay ya no estaría para cuidar a su hermano, por alguna razón aquello la incómodo.

* * *

El sonido que la máquina realizó cuando hizo click en aquel enlace lo hizo suspirar, aquella página recomendada por el buscador era el décimo link al que ingresaba, pero aunque frente a sus ojos la pantalla solo mostrara letras unidas a más letras que se encontraban en el portal colorido, llenas de información que prácticamente conocía de memoria, no eran lo suficiente como para poder terminar la investigación que había decidido comenzar después de las palabras del practicante Trafalgar. Si bien, odiaba que un mocoso prepotente fuera el inicio de su inspiración, estaba obligado a hacerle aunque sea una dedicatoria en alguna parte, si es que decidía publicar aquel escrito, sus planteamientos eran sumamente interesantes.

─ De nuevo estás aquí.─ El peliceleste se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su esposo rodear sus hombros, cerró sus ojos unos segundos mientras regulaba su respiración, ese idiota, al menos esperaba que hubiera revisado a Kuroashi antes de terminar su turno.

─ ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

El pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros, soltándolo para poder sentarse a su lado, observando con atención el monitor, aquellos escritos eran sumamente interesante.─ Lo mismo de siempre, tú sabes, enfermos, urgencia, "Doctor Shanks a pabellón" ─Comentó aquello último con un tono más agudo, imitando a la enfermera de turno por el altavoz.─ Mujeres llorando y cambio de turno.─ Enumeró respondiendo su interrogante, abriendo mucho más sus ojos al leer lo último.─ ¡Hijo de puta! ─Gritó eufórico, siendo silenciado por su esposo.

─ Hay al menos un centenar de blogs con lo mismo ¿De verdad te sorprende?

─ Es que… maldición, no lo descartaba, pero tampoco quería pensar así de un colega, con esto el doctor Marshall podría tener problemas legales ¿no? ─ Su mano desordenó los cabellos rojizos mientras que hacia una mueca de desagrado, terminando de leer lo que ahí salía, al parecer, la fuente era confiable, incluso había un correo electrónico por el cual contactar al emisor.─ Menudo dolor de culo que terminó siendo Kurohige.

─ En efecto, tener acciones en una empresa farmacéutica como "Smile" es una falta grave a la ética.

Shanks sonrió, su esposo siempre había sido un estudioso, un erudito pervertido por su persona desde la universidad, obligándole a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, como el tener sexo en la oficina de Rayleigh aprovechando que estaba libre, u otras situaciones con índole similar. Llevó una de sus manos a desordenar sus cabellos largos y lisos, sonriéndole al precioso payaso con que compartía la cama todas las noches.─ Law te amará por esto Buggy, lo golpearé.─ Comentó, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras imaginaba a su pareja cerca de otro hombre.

─ No seas imbécil Shanks.─ Comentó, antes de chasquear, aunque aquellos celos llegaban a parecerle un poco lindos. Besó su entrecejo y se levantó.─ ¿Conseguiste el número de Trafalgar? Sabes que "Smile S.A." está siendo muy cuestionada últimamente por sus medicamentos, recuerdo haber escuchado una vez que experimentaban con niños indigentes.

─ Es mejor no decirle aún.─ Sentenció el mayor, siguiendo a su pareja hacia la cocina.─ Una de las enfermeras a cargo de Kuroashi es Monet, sabes que ella trabajaba en Smile antes de llegar a Grand Line, he escuchado un montón de veces fanfarronear de eso.

─ Como si trabajar con el pedófilo de Clown Caesar fuera honorable. ─ El pelilargo cerró su laptop, aquel científico era sumamente cuestionado, era casi un secreto a voces nacional sus supuestas violaciones, un montón de denuncias acalladas por los medios de comunicación acerca del trato a los niños, era obvio que un pediatra como él lo repudiaba profundamente. ─…Tienes razón, aún no es tiempo.─ Murmuro, de seguro Trafalgar se caería de espaldas cuando supiera aquello.─ Esto es algo grande Shanks, no sé si quiero seguir averiguando.

─ No seas cobarde Buggy, no pasará nada.

* * *

Debía de haber aceptado la propuesta del rubio cuando se ofreció llevarlo hasta la entrada de la clínica, pero maldición, odiaba cuando cejas de Diana se hacia el listo para luego burlarse de su sentido de orientación. Joder, si Luffy no hubiese tenido compromisos se habrían ido juntos, pero no, ahora se encontraba allí, en medio de un pasillo exactamente igual al que estuvo con anterioridad hace unos segundos.

Con ambas manos tras su nuca se dedicó a caminar por un camino que creyó haber visto antes, volteando su cabeza hacia todos los lados mientras buscaba la salida. Había visto de todo allí, el lugar era enorme, lleno de escaleras y pasillos estrechos, todo blanco y jodidamente limpio, Koshiro amaría que su habitación estuviera como aquel lugar, agradecía internamente que él no conociera la clínica aún.

Decidió ser práctico, renunciando a su orgullo le pidió a una de las enfermeras que le señalara hacia dónde se encontraba la salida, de eso hace una media hora más o menos. Roronoa soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en una pared pulcra mientras se concentraba, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados. Chasqueó, pero se mantuvo firme ante las pisadas que se acercaban en su dirección, pero al parecer el tiempo consigo mismo fue poco, porque cuando sus párpados se abrieron, un hombre de barba y bigote se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Tragó saliva, ocasionando un movimiento rápido de su manzana de Adán, pero completamente hipnotizado por aquellos peculiares ojos, parecían verlo todo, pero a su vez, eran tan únicos que se sentía rodeado por su tonalidad amarillenta.

Él le sonrió, de una manera sensual y atrayente, no sabía quién era, tampoco que hacer, pero estaba completamente seguro de que podía mantenerse mirando aquellos ojos por un buen rato, o al menos eso creyó hasta que las orbes extrañas se dirigieron a su cabello.

Como odiaba que hicieran eso, maldijo internamente mientras fruncía el ceño, dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados y se volteó, pasando por debajo de una de sus extremidades que le cerraban el paso para poder salir del pasillo completamente mosqueado con aquel hombre. No lo conocía y él no era nadie como para mirarlo así, después de todo, los malditos ojos eran algo exóticos y completamente raros.

"¡Que se joda!" pensó entonces, pero las pisadas sonaban cerca, antes de encontrar el final del camino uno de esos fuertes brazos rodeo sus caderas. Asombrado quiso dar la vuelta, pero la sensual voz de aquel hombre simplemente lo congeló.─ La belleza que hay en estos pasillos es deslumbrante.─ Susurró junto a su lóbulo entonces, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Él avanzó guiándolo entonces, pero no soltó en ningún momento.─ Que lástima que esta será mi última visita.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí?─ Maldita frase cliché que escapó de sus labios, pero si seguía así no ocurriría nada bueno. No lo conocía, podía ser un hombre malo y Koshiro le había enseñado desde pequeño que la desconfianza podía ayudarlo a ver el mundo de una mejor manera. No respondió, muy por el contrario, Roronoa aumentó su sorpresa al encontrarse al poco tiempo en la entrada de la clínica, entonces se encontró solo, observando la espalda ancha desaparecer por la puerta de un vehículo con vidrios polarizados y una nota, que quién sabe cuándo la escribió, en la palma de su mano, invitándolo a un lujoso y conocido lugar.

 _«El destino suele ser incierto pero yo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, eso puedo segurarlo. Te espero en Skypiea mañana a las ocho.»_

* * *

Sanji se había acostado mirando a la pared, sin embargo, el sueño no llegaba y estaba algo incómodo. Había aumentado 300 gramos según las pesas de la clínica, debía de sentirse feliz, pero no lo estaba, para nada, su ánimo era nulo, aunque si podía recordar la sonrisa del practicante al ver el resultado de los números bajo sus pies, tal vez sería la única vez que podría verlo así y tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a aquello. El lado positivo de aquello, Trafalgar Law al parecer también era humano y podía ser agradable si se lo proponía.

Kuroashi acarició la sábana levemente, su dedo índice realizó figuras abstractas sobre la superficie mientras pensaba en aquello, los dientes blancos perfectos lucían realmente geniales cuando sus labios se curvaban hacia el cielo, tanto así que los latidos de su corazón aumentaron demasiado cuando las orbes grises se fijaron en sus ojos, entonces, solo la palabra "felicitaciones" bastó como para que sus neuronas colisionaran entre sí, realizando un cortocircuito que se esparció por todo su cuerpo y lo atontaron. Que loco, pero se sintió bien, aunque no le gustara lo que podría significar aquello.

Era silencioso, pero llevaba dos semanas encerrado allí, recibiendo visitas espontáneas y circunstanciales, salvo de médicos y enfermeros de turno. Seria obvio que le hubiera tomado algo de cariño al tatuado, pero eso no traía nada bueno, es decir, apenas le hablaba antes de aquel pequeño incidente nocturno, era de los más silencioso y misterioso, eso lo molestaba en demasía, él sabía varias cosas de si, como que era adoptado y tenía una enfermedad ¿por qué no enterarse también de la historia de Trafalgar? ¡Claro! Porque el muy idiota se la pasaba leyendo para ignorarlo. Tampoco estaba feliz por encariñarse, el viejo volvería en una semana más y las despedidas le jodían.

No estaba resignado aún, pero tampoco feliz por aquello, en aquella semana dos médicos más se unieron a examinarlo, eran simpáticos, al menos más que el practicante a cargo, le daban algo de risa, sobre todo cuando comenzaban a pelear por quién llevaba la razón o alguna cosa así. Shanks había ganado la apuesta, le tomó menos de dos días subir de peso, Buggy perdió 2.000 berrys esta tarde. Soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, su mano fue a parar a su estómago mientras comenzaba a voltearse con lentitud.

─ ¿Qué es lo gracioso Kuroashi-ya? ─ Y ahí estaba él, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos a unos centímetros de su cama, no sabía en qué minuto se había acercado tanto, pero le agradaba tenerlo cerca, por alguna razón. Le sonrió, quién lo diría, después de vomitar hasta tu hígado terminabas haciendo amigos, vaya manera de socializar.

─ De Shanks y Buggy, solo recordaba la discusión de anoche ¿de verdad ellos son pareja? ─ No supo la razón, pero no se alejó, la mirada divertida del rubio le era atrayente, se veía jovial y aquello era lo que necesitaba, asistió con lentitud, ladeando un poco su cabeza para volver a escuchar las risitas contrarias, el joven crecía y el aumento de peso le venía bien, incluso podía notarlo un poco más apuesto de lo normal.

─ Estas no son horas para estar conversando Kuroashi-ya, deberías dormir un poco.

Y allí comenzaba de nuevo, aquella conducta de madre que sacaba el mayor a veces le molestaba, podía ver al viejo Zeff diciendo algo similar cada noche, cuando conversaba con Zoro o Usopp hasta bien entrada la noche por el computador.─ No seas molesto practicante, de seguro que a mi edad también sufrías de insomnio, las ojeras de tu rostro te delatan.

Se encogió de hombros, aquello era su problema en realidad, pero al menos había intentado velar por el bienestar de su paciente, aunque a este le valieran sus palabras.─ Dime Trafalgar, además de leer y estar aquí ¿tienes una vida? ─ El tatuado no pudo evitar enarcar su ceja izquierda al escuchar aquello, el curioso y extrovertido Sanji que comenzaba a aparecer le parecía un futuro dolor de culo. "Una vida en donde me pagan por cuidar a un mocoso", pensó entonces, sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta, aquel niñato solamente pretendía molestarlo, provocarlo y no le daría el lujo de aquello.

─ ¿Qué pretendes Kuroashi-ya? ─ Cuestionó entonces, cerrando aquel grueso libro que mantenía sobre sus piernas, por alguna extraña razón había decidido acercarse lo suficiente a la camilla del menor para observarlo mejor, hasta el momento, llevaba una semana logrando erradicar el consumo de antipsicóticos del menor, para ello, había pedido reemplazos hasta en su día libre, manteniendo siempre el mismo horario. Lamentablemente, los turnos de Monet eran en la mañana, por lo que siempre cuando llegaba, a mediados de tarde, se encontraba con la lúgubre visión del chico, pálido y dependiente de cualquier ser humano que se encontrara cerca de él.

─ La verdad es que nada.─ Respondió el rubio, ganándose la mirada fija por parte del ojigris, apostando a que él no le creería aquello, pero decirle directamente "quiero saber de tu vida, estoy aburrido y al bicho de la curiosidad le ha dado contigo" sonaría psicópata, aunque muy lejos de ser uno tampoco estaba, después de todo, era un loco o esta lo bastante cerca de serlo.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de acostarse de espaldas, observando como por décima vez el cielo aquella noche, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a repasar su instancia allí. Le hubiese encantado estar al aire libre y mirar las estrellas, pero era prácticamente imposible aquello, aunque admitía que desde hace algunos días le dejaban ir al patio todas las tardes, aunque no recordaba mucho sobre lo que hacía, Bartolomeo estaba allí la gran mayoría de veces. Cuando Trafalgar llegaba, iban a comer a su habitación y se encerraban hasta el otro día, él comenzó a ayudarlo con los deberes escolares, se sorprendió gratamente al saber lo hábil que era el pelinegro con ciertas materias, la verdad, aunque no era un muchacho estúpido, algunos problemas mal explicados, pero el moreno fruncía el ceño y se llevaba un lápiz a su rostro, rozando sus labios hasta que conseguía explicárselo.

─ ¿Por qué has sido tan atento conmigo? ─ Las palabras prácticamente escaparon solas, sorprendiendo al ojeroso con su cuestionamiento, sus manos fueron a parar en el cabello del rubio, solamente posándose sobre este, sin moverle, dándole a entender que estaba allí, dispuesto a hablar hasta que decidiera dormir nuevamente.

─ Soy algo así como tu médico personal ahora, aunque siempre me saques en cara que soy un practicante aún. La salud no solo va por algo físico, tengo que asegurarme de tu bienestar para que todo funcione.

─ ¿Y las pastillas? ¿En qué momento disminuyó la dosis? ─ Se sentía como un maldito niño de cuatro años, pero su curiosidad era mucha, los cambios con respecto al trato habían cambiado de manera casi drástica desde el vergonzoso incidente, sin saberlo, Sanji comenzaba a enseñarle a Law lo que era ser un verdadero médico, lo estaba ayudando a cuestionarse acerca de su futuro, de paso a comenzar investigaciones y desarrollar sus propias investigaciones, ampliando mucho más su visión. De paso, sus calificaciones mejoraron considerablemente, le entretenía bastante compartir su tiempo con aquel niño.

─ Sobre eso.─ Titubeó, el hombre llevó una de sus manos tatuadas a su nuca, acariciando con cuidado los cabellos que se encontraban allí antes de responder.─ He encontrado un médico que quiero que veas, él posee un título de medicina alternativa y está haciendo un doctorado en psicología.

─ No has respondido mi pregunta Trafalgar.─ El rubio era exigente, apoyándose sobre sus manos mientras que lo miraba.─ Iré si es que me traes cigarrillos.

Rodó los ojos ¿cuántas veces habían hablado sobre aquello? No le fue difícil saber que el adolescente fumaba, es más, la angustia por la falta de nicotina se demostraba cada día.─ Creo que ya te lo dije, si tomas esos medicamentos no debes fumar, además, aún eres un mocoso, es ilegal darte cigarrillos.

── ¡Y una mierda! ─ Ahí estaba otra vez, con esos malditos berrinches que demostraban lo malcriado que podía ser si se lo proponía.─ Chopper me los traería.

El de ojos grises hizo un rápido repaso ante aquel nombre, no recordaba a ningún amigo del de cejas extrañas con aquel nombre. Sacó la mano de su cabeza antes de retroceder con un impulso en la silla con ruedas. Él estaba pálido y aquello no le daba buena espina. Como lo creyó, en el libro de visitas no había nadie que tuviera aquel nombre o apellido ¡Mierda! Esperaba que aquel Chopper fuera algún imbécil que entraba a escondidas o algo así, porque no recordaba a un colega con ese apelativo.

─ Kuroashi-ya… ¿Quién es Chopper?

* * *

ACTUALIDAD

Besó sus labios nuevamente, aquel contacto fue corto pero necesario y Kuroashi lo sabía, él necesitaba de todo su apoyo para lo que vivía. La visita conyugal terminaría en unos veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente como para bañarse y vestirse luego de pasar un tiempo juntos, aquello que realmente les faltaba a ambos.

─ Debes estar tranquilo, sabes que todo saldrá bien. Shanks y Buggy declararán mañana, también lo hará el doctor Hawkins.─ Le sonrió nuevamente, confiado, apoyando su frente en la contraria. Su novio nunca había sido tan demostrativo, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban a solas. Sabía que hoy debía ser su apoyo, él estaba para su novio y no le importaba nada más, después de todo, se suponía que era la "víctima", aunque más que un victimario lo sentía como un salvador.─ Kurohige esta frito amor, lo sabes y pronto saldrás de aquí.

El pelinegro hizo el ademán de hablar, sin embargo, no le dejó, ahora le escucharía aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.─ Has logrado mantener la frente en alto todos estos días ¿por qué vas a bajarla ahora? Eso es lo que ellos quieren, eso y que cada uno de los enfermos del mundo sean dependientes a los medicamentos raros que hacen. Law, vamos escúchame, tú eres el que tiene razón.─ Le dolía, joder como los mil demonios, Trafalgar se veía tan desprotegido de esa manera. Sabía que las cárceles eran duras, pero él mismo visitó en secreto a un tal Eustass Kidd, prometiéndole un montón de cigarrillos y alcohol que logró meter por narcotráfico con tal de proteger a su pareja. Tal vez era idiota, pero esa era la única manera que se le había ocurrido para cuidarlo, porque aunque él era el mayor, ahora necesitaba que demostraran su apoyo.

Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos nuevamente, sus cuerpos desnudos mantuvieron el contacto íntimo hasta ese entonces y el rubio retuvo las lágrimas. Silencio, como siempre, no podía saber que mierda pasaba por la cabeza del ojigris, le molestaba, pero no debía reclamarle nada, no ahora, no hasta que fuera libre. Su lucha no sería en vano y estaba completamente seguro de que se convertiría en el héroe de muchos.─ Law… te amo.

* * *

En fin ¿qué les pareció? espero que les agrade. Gracias por leer.


End file.
